The present invention relates to the management of the hardware and software of data centers and, more particularly, to the management of information about existing, planned or proposed hardware and software assets of the data centers in a way that combines and correlates such Asset Management information with inventory and usage data (“Auditing Data”) pertaining to the installed software of the data center.